Silent Moon
by Sirius Revenge
Summary: UnCompleted. I decided to rewrite the ending, because it embarressed me. Based lightly on Books 1-5. Remus Lupin is a silent child, all the time. But how can you refuse to speak and still succeed at Hogwarts? Some Language...
1. Disembarkment

A/N: I don't know that I should be starting this...but I am. I hope you enjoy it. This one is like Rising Shadows, except it's Remus, it's based on books 1-5, instead of books 1-4, and Remus has different problems then Sirius did.   
  
I suppose there are spoilers, but a lot of this is based on my interpretation of what was said. Mainly the bit about Sirius's family, and the prefect conversation. James would have had to have been a prefect, to be Head Boy. So this is my reasoning as to how that happened. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I have not gained a book series since the writting Rising Shadows. It is unfortunate, but... I suppose I shall have to actually put in the effort to write something original one day.  
  
Silent Moon - Chapter One: Disembarkment  
  
The weather had been strange all week. One moment the sun was shining, the next moment one could barely see a hand in front of one's face through the rain. Today was no different in weather, but the occupants of King's Cross were seeing more children than was normal. It was always like that on September 1st, and no one seemed to understand why.  
  
One such child was walking with his head down, his light brown hair falling into his pale blue eyes. The young boy watched his feet as a woman led him through the crowd, toward platform ten. She was clutching his shoulder as though she were frightened he would run away if she let go. Behind the pair, a burly looking man was pushing a trolly, sprinting to keep up.  
  
The three of them reached the plain bit of wall between platforms nine and ten, then hesitated.  
  
"Come on," said the man behind the trolly. "Just take him through, we're not saying good bye yet."  
  
"But..." said the woman, staring down at the boy who was still staring at his shoes. "I don't know if he's ready for this..." She knelt down next to the boy. "Are you sure you want to go, honey?"  
  
The young boy continued to stare at the ground. He shifted and shrugged.  
  
The man sighed, exasperated. "Oh please!"  
  
"We shouldn't make him go if he doesn't want to, Daniel!" Said the boy's mother in a defensive tone.  
  
"He does want to go, it's you who doesn't want him to leave. You're guilting him into it!"  
  
"I am not!" shouted the woman. As she did, another family walked by, straight through the barrier between the platforms. Each of the four were wearing elegent dark green robes. The oldest boy was dragging a trolly behind him.   
  
"Should they...be dressed like that...out in the open?" asked the woman, uncertain. Daniel grunted, and glared at the barrier where they had disappeared.   
  
"They're Blacks, what do they care if muggles see them?"   
  
The woman 'hmphed!' and, apparently forgetting her concern that her son may not be ready, continued to lead him through the barrier, Daniel following behind. She dragged the boy along the train they found on the other side, and stopped beside an empty compartment near the middle.  
  
"Okay," said the woman, glancing back at the trolly Daniel was pushing. "Are we sure he has everything...Does he have his..uh...his wand? And..."  
  
"Yes, Minna, we checked his things four times back home..." said Daniel, but the woman took no notice.  
  
"Does he have enough sets of robes? What about his socks? Are they clean?..."  
  
"He has all the robes I could afford, now stop this..." protested Daniel.  
  
"And all the books on the list? Are you sure he has the right cauldron? Maybe it's not the right size? How do you know, anyway? Does he have...ahh...how about a broom?"  
  
"First-years can't have brooms, and I couldn't afford one anyway!" said Daniel, quite a bit louder than he had intended. Even the young boy, who had stood still staring at his shoes while his parents spoke, blushed when everyone around them turned to stare. The Blacks sneered at Daniel, and turned their backs toward him. Daniel glared at him, then grabbed his son's other arm and began pulling him onto the train.  
  
"Come on, the train's going to be leaving soon." said Daniel. Minna, however, did not relinquish her hold on the boy's other arm.   
  
"Don't force him! He doesn't have to get on board until he's ready. In fact, we could just leave now, maybe we can try again next year, or..."  
  
"No! Damn it, he's going to school, stop trying to hold him back!" Daniel whispered, while waving at those who were still staring at them.  
  
The boy pulled his arms out of his parents grasps and stepped onto the train. His parents stopped their arguement and stared at him, clearly shocked at this sudden, self-propelled movement of their son. The boy turned toward them, his eyes still staring down toward his shoes.  
  
"Oh..." said Minna, in a defeated voice. Her eyes searched her surroundings, as though looking for a way to convince her son to stay home. "But..."  
  
"Come on, Minna!" said Daniel. "How long have we been preparing for this! It shouldn't be a shock! All the arrangements are made, let him go."  
  
"But...what if he gets out?" whispered Minna.  
  
"He won't." said Daniel.  
  
"But..."  
  
A whistle blew at the front of the train - it was getting ready to leave. Daniel pushed Minna backward, away from her son, and lifted the trunk and cage off the trolly, and loaded them into the storage areas. The boy sat down, and leaned out the window, finally looking up at his parents. His eyes were blank.  
  
Minna hugged him around his neck, and whispered "Be a good boy, now. You've got to learn lots of magic so you can show mummy..."  
  
Daniel put a hand under the boy's chin, and lifted his head, so that their eyes met. "You've..." Daniel hesitated. "You've got to talk, you know...I mean, you can't do spells without talking...Just try it."  
  
The boy stared at them as the train began to move.  
  
"Well..." said Daniel.   
  
"Good bye, son!" shouted Minna.  
  
"Good bye, Remus..." said Daniel.  
  
A/N: Well, you did take the time to read it, so could you just take another moment to review, and tell me what you think? 


	2. The Other, The Loud One, and The Followe...

A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments, I love those :)  
  
Thanks to...  
  
lynx - Yay! I love Remus, too, He's my favorite! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kitsune Rose - Aww...don't cry *Posts new chapter just for you.* I'll hurry as much as I can... But I don't want to mess up, like I did with my last story.  
  
Uzumaki - Thanks! I'm glad you like his parents! He did say his parents tried everything they could...so they had to care. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Neo - I'm sorry there won't be a sequel to Rising Shadows...maybe this one will take your mind of it?  
  
Andi - *pulls Remus away before he gets hurt* aww...he's so cute *hugs him*. I used Minna because I believe it means 'Protection'. It seemed appropriate, but you're right, that is odd!  
  
WildfireFriendship - Oh, well the reason isn't in book five...Him not talking is just something that came to me one day. I imagined that all the turmoil between his parents (or at least my version of his parents), along with him being outcasted from other children, topped with the fact that he has to turn into a werewolf every month, would be enough to drive him to silence. It makes sense to me, at least. I hope it does for you, too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pearl Weasley - Aww...Thanks! *hugs you* I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Silent Moon - Chapter Two: The Other, The Loud One, and The Follower  
  
Remus turned in his seat, away from the window. He looked around the small compartment. Finding himself alone, he stood up and walked to the door. He peaked out the window, and saw several children running up and down the train. A small round-shouldered, but angular boy was looking into each compartment as he passed.   
  
Remus watched the boy with the stringy, oily hair make his way down the train. When he was only a few doors away, Remus sat down again and stared at his shoes.  
  
A few moments later, the other peaked through the glass of Remus's compartment. The other hesitated a moment, then opened the door.  
  
When Remus didn't look up, he began to speak, feeling awkward. "Er..." Remus continued staring at his shoes. "Er...Hello?" The other was beginning to worry - Perhaps there was something wrong with him?  
  
The other took a few steps into the compartment, uncertain.  
  
"Are...Are you alright?"  
  
Remus looked away from his shoes. He stared at a spot on the wall, just above the other's head.  
  
"Er...hi." said the other, feeling a little better now that Remus had looked up. "Can I...can I sit here?" he said, pointing to the empty seat across from Remus. Remus looked down where the other was pointing, then straight into the other's eyes.  
  
There was silence. The other was starting to feel nervous, and annoyed.  
  
"Fine." he said, feeling his anger rise. "I'll just leave, if you don't want me to sit with you. You could just say so, you know." He added as he stomped off, snarling at a few second-year girls, who jumped back from him, wide-eyed.  
  
When everything was once again clear and quiet, Remus stood and closed the door. He stared down the train for a moment through his window, then sat down again, and resumed examining his laces.  
  
Remus's hair fell into his eyes. Outside his compartment, someone very loud was boasting to someone else who would occasionally "oh..." or "ahh..." at the other's remarks.  
  
"Of course, my dad says I've been flying since before I could walk or talk. It might be a bit exaggerated, but I've been flying so long as I can remember.  
  
The loud one and his follower passed by the door of Remus's compartment. Remus watched them through the veil of his hair. As he passed, the loud one glanced into the compartment, and he flashed Remus a grin. Remus reverted to staring at his shoes.  
  
The loud one passed him and disappeared beyond the window for a moment. But having seen the occupant alone, he doubled back, dragging his follower along by the arm. He opened the door and said "Hi There!"  
  
The loud one plopped down beside Remus, who kept his eyes trained on the floor. The follower sat down across from Remus, bending his head to look into Remus's eyes.  
  
Remus flinched as the loud one put an arm around his shoulders and said, just as loudly as before, "The train is no place to be alone, we're supposed to be socializing, you know - meeting our fellow students. Isn't that right, Peter?"  
  
"Right!" agreed the follower called Peter.  
  
"Right! See? Even Peter knows. NOw..." he stuck out his hand toward Remus, who was still admiring his shoes. "My name is James Potter. It's nice to meet you... What did you say your name was?"  
  
Remus did not take James Potter's hand, nor did he say his name, or give any sign that he'd noticed anyone had entered his compartment. He continued to stare at the floor. This did not seem to bother James Potter at all.  
  
"What house do you suppose you'll be in? I'll be in Gryffindor - all my family has. Peter here'll be Gryffindor too, won't you Pete?"  
  
"Right, definately Gryffindor" replied Peter. James continued.  
  
"Of course, next year I'll be joining Gryffindor's Quidditch team as the new star chaser. It's Felix's last year, now - He's Head Boy and Quidditch Captain! Anyway, they'll need a new chaser to replace him, and of course it'll be me. Have you ever played Quidditch? I think it's the best game ever made, and of course I'm right. It's the sport of the Wizarding World, after all. My dad took me to the Quidditch World Cup this year, he always does. It was excellent this year, though, wasn't it Peter?"  
  
"Excellent!" said Peter.  
  
"The Wasps won, of course, I knew they would! I told my dad that, but he wouldn't listen and he went and bet on the Cannons anyway. He's just a die-hard Cannon fan, I guess. Personally, I prefer Ireland, but, hey, each to his own, right? 'Course, mum wasn't too happy he'd been teaching me to gamble, but..."  
  
James Potter was an open text book on Quidditch, and he continued to spout it off to Remus and Peter, the latter listening to James Potter as though he were God, giving the directions to gain salvation. He piped in a "Right!" or "Yeah!" whenever James Potter asked for it. Every once in a while he would ask Remus a question, but never seemed disturbed that he received no answeres. Remus stared at his shoes while James Potter gave his speech. He stopped only when a lady with a cart full of candy stopped in front of their compartment.  
  
While James and Peter busied themselves with candy and money (James Potter telling the poor Lady all about his adventures at the World Cup), Remus looked up, glanced around, and, seeing that no one was looking, he dug through his trunk, and pulled on his school robes. He sat back down, and stared at his shoes. James Potter and Peter entered a moment later.  
  
"Oh, I see you've put your robes on." James remarked while he counted chocolate frogs. "That's a good idea. Anyway, so Peter and me were standing there, just talking when all of the sudden, the Chaser for the Cannons walked up to us and..."  
  
James Potter continued to speak about his many Quidditch adventures throughout the train ride and the boat ride that followed. Even as they stood with the other first years, preparing for the Sorting Ceremony, he was whispering about an encounter he'd had with the current star of the Irish team. He neither seemed to notice nor care that Remus kept his eyes on his shoes the entire time.  
  
A/N: Hooray for my reviewers! *gives them all brownies*. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I'll try to get the third out tomorrow. Bye for now! 


	3. Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Hello again. Isn't this wonderful? A new chapter every night! Alas, this is the last time it will happen for a while. You see, at some point, some idiotic person invented the idea of camping, and it caught on. My mom is now forcing me to go along and spend time in the great outdoors - in the predesignated area, paying far more money than the idea was worth, taking along our 'camper' complete with stove, toilet, airconditioning system, and refridgerator... you get the idea? Anyway, the thing the camper does not have is a computer connected to the internet...well, not a computer at all actually.   
  
The point of all that rambling was that I won't be able to post until I come back - Sunday, if my mom has her way. Sooner if I can help it. This, or perhaps the next, will be the last chapter I post until my return. Hopefully, I will have nice chapters written out by the end of that ordeal, and hopefully they will be longer than what I've written so far. (I wrote them in one day each, okay?). Enough ranting, I'm going to thank the reviewers now:  
  
Lynx - I'm glad you liked them :) It's rather generic, but it works well for this particular story. Thanks for the nice comments!  
  
Padfoot4ever - Thanks for reading/reviewing!  
  
Uozumi - Happy now? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silent Moon - Chapter Three: Sorting Ceremony  
  
As he stood waiting for the Sorting Hat to finish its song, Remus kept his eyes locked on the enchanted ceiling. Everyone else was gazing at the Sorting Hat. When the Sorting Hat finished its song, most of the Hall burst into applause. Beside Remus, James Potter seemed beside himself with glee. Remus's lack of excitement was made up by James Potter's cheering. Several people waved at James Potter, and he waved back. He was clearly very popular.  
  
An older witch with her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun unrolled a long scroll of parchment and began to read off names.  
  
"Avery, Richard!" was called first. Remus kept his eyes on the slow-moving clouds while everyone else watched Richard being sorted. A moment later, there was a cry of "SLYTHERIN" followed by an explosion of applause and cheering from said house as they greeted their newest member. The next name was called soon after, and the cheering died away.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
There was some soft muttering throughout the Hall. Remus lowered his head to gaze at the Black child who was now wearing the Sorting Hat. Remus's father had often complained about the Blacks. They mocked Daniel for marrying a squib, and claimed that she was the reason for their abnormal son. The Sorting Hat soon shouted "SLYTHERIN", and the sorting continued.  
  
Remus stared at the Sorting Hat as it deemed "Evans, Lily" a Gryffindor, and "Ezra, Alice" a Ravenclaw. Soon the List Caller had reached the "L's".  
  
"Longbottom, Frank!"  
  
A somewhat chubby, brown-haired boy now tried on the Sorting Hat, which quickly dubbed him Gryffindor, and then it was Remus's turn.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" said the List Caller.  
  
When Remus didn't move, the muttering started again. The List Caller gazed at Remus, trying to urge him forward. Next to Remus, James Potter seemed to catch on, put a hand on Remus's back, and pushed him forward.  
  
Remus leaned for a moment, then walked toward the stool. Most of the students were staring at him, curious, but Remus had already put his head down to look at the highly-polished floor. He sat down on the stool and the List Caller placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It was much too large for him and fell over his eyes.  
  
There was silnce for a moment, then a voice spoke in Remus's mind. The voice startled him so much, he almost jumped off the stool. "Well, hello! What have we here?" said the voice. "Oh, my, you're a bit jumpy, aren't you?"  
  
A few moments passed in silence and the voice continued. "And quiet, too. Hmm..." The voice thought for a moment. "No matter!" it concluded. "You can't hide yourself from me! Now, let's see..."  
  
The voice lapsed into silence. Remus sat on the stool in front of the school for a minute until the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The List Caller lifted the Sorting Hat off his head, lifted him from the stool, and gave him a gentle push toward the Slytherin table.  
  
Remus watched his shoes move him forward. He sat down at the first empty chair he found. All around him, people were muttering. Remus stared at the empty golden plate in front of him. When the List Caller called out the next name, the muttering died down.  
  
"McDonald, Kyle!" was now a new Gryffindor.   
  
Soon, the name "Pettigrew, Peter", the follower, was called and sorted into Gryffindor, as was the loud one. The Sorting hat took very little time to determine James Potter's placement, even if Peter's had taken a moment.  
  
Three more Slytherins were named by the end of the Sorting Ceremony. "Rosier, Walton.", "Snape, Severus" and "Wilkes, Robert" joined the Black child, "Avery, Richard", and Remus.  
  
Remus ignored the whispering among the Slytherins and stared at the golden plate. The Hall soon fell silent once again, and a familiar voice rang through the Hall.  
  
"Good Evening, everyone!" said that strong, somewhat comforting voice that Remus had heard before. His head rose from his plate so fast that those seated near him jumped and he crinked his neck. He stared into Albus Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Welcome to a new year, here at Hogwarts!" he said, his arms open wide as though he wished to wrap them all into a very large hug. "I have several things to tell you, but first - the feast!"  
  
When Albus Dumbledore finished speaking, the entire Hall burst with "Ohh's" and "Ahh's" as each golden plate was filled with food.  
  
Though he could smell the food, Remus did not turn to eat. He stared at Albus Dumbledore, who was chatting with the List Caller.  
  
That man, Albus Dumbledore, was the man who treated Remus like a normal child. That man, Albus Dumbledore, was giving him - Remus Lupin, the half-breed, the son of a squib, the werewolf, blood-traitor, shame of society, Remus Lupin - the chance to live as a normal boy. Remus had never met a kinder man than Albus Dumbledore. Nor a man more foolish.  
  
The Black child, sitting next to Remus, was staring at him. When Remus did not acknowledge him, he spoke. "Hey, aren't you hungry?" Remus, again, did not respond. He heard "Snape, Severus", the other, say to the Black child "That git's ignoring everyone today. Let him starve if he wants..."  
  
Ignoring the other, the Black child proceeded to fill Remus's plate with food. He set the plate in front of Remus, who was still staring up at Albus Dumbledore, now joking with a tiny wizard on his left. The Black child stared at Remus for a moment, then put his hand on Remus's head, and turned it so that Remus was now looking at his plate, full of food. He gazed at it for a moment, then began to eat.  
  
Once most everyone had eaten their fill, the food disappeared from the golden plates. (much to the dismay of a rather large fifth-year, who had just shoved a piece of pie into his mouth, only to discover it had disappeared) Remus stared a moment at his plate, but when Albus Dumbledore began to speak, he turned his head to watch.  
  
"Now that the feeding is taken care of...let's see. Oh yes! Announcements. I would like to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors, between classes. Also, The Forbidden Forest is, as is indicated, forbidden. And it would be good to note that a new, rather violent tree, has been planted on the Hogwarts grounds. If a tree starts attempting to beat you, may I advise you move away from it. For third-years and above - the house that has been built at the top of the hill in Hogsmeade is off-limits - you may not enter it.  
  
"That is all, now off to bed with you all!" he waved his arms, shooing everyone out of the Hall. Prefects around the hall jumped up, and started herding their students toward the common room. Remus gazed for a moment at Albus Dumbledore, who caught his eye, and smiled at him. He shooed him away, and Remus turned to watch the white-blonde haired prefect who had introduced himself to the first years as Lucius Malfoy. The Black child put a hand under Remus's arm and lifted him from his chair. Remus pushed it in, and followed the prefect down to the dungeons of the castle.  
  
A/N: Remus is a little strange...which is entirely the point of the story. Oh well, he'll get better. He has to, being as that's the plot. I hope you Enjoyed it....Review and tell me? Please? Thanks. 


	4. Morning

A/N: Took a while, didn't it? I'm sure you're a little mad. Allow me to increase your anger. I didn't go camping after all, so I was free at home all week, and just didn't write. Allow me to take a moment to talk about reviews.  
  
As I have repeatedly informed you, I truly appreciate the positive feedback. Even something as simple as: "I really like this story! Post the next chapter soon." Brightens my day. I'd like to make a request now.   
  
While I appreciate the encouragement, I would also appreciate some suggestions or comments about what I've written. My true purpose for writing this story is to improve enough to write a novel of my own. Therefore, my purpose for posting the story on the internet is to see the reactions people have to my writing. I will be the first to admit that my writing isn't perfect, or anywhere near. So, any suggestions you have for improvement would be very much appreciated. Also, I'd like to know just what it is about my story that attracts your attention. Whatever it is – I want to know, so I can improve on my strengths as well as my weaknesses.  
  
I can't do anything for you if you do put these things in your review, and I can't force you to do it at all. All I can say is that if you do take that extra time, I'd be more inclined to read and review something of yours, and try to do the same for you as you did for me. Thank you very much.  
  
Now, to thank the reviewers:  
  
Padfoot4ever: Thanks! Sorry it took so long.  
  
WildfireFriendship: Thank you, and don't worry, you don't have to read every chapter as soon as it comes out. I understand completely.  
  
SheildMaiden: Thanks for your nice comments :) And no, it's not AU. There was once a reasoning to it, though I admit I've lost it. Anyway, it would get boring if I wrote them all in Gryffindor every time, right? This is more exciting! Right?...Maybe.  
  
Uozumi: Oh look, SheildMaiden, Uozumi says I'm right! Yay. Thank you Uozumi! Thanks for the nice comments!  
  
Lynx: Thanks a lot! Well, not all Slytherins can be evil, can they? Otherwise, why have the house at all? The Hat said they had to work together, I assume that includes Slytherin! Probably especially Slytherin.  
  
Uzumaki: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update this time... *hugs Remus, then let's Uzumaki hug him too* He's so sweet, I just love Remus. Thanks for all your nice comments.  
  
Rena Lupin: So exactly how are you related to Remus, anyway? *hugs you too* Oh well, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Kitsune Rose: Yay! I didn't have to go camping! I'm sure it's all thanks to you :) (We were in Pennsylvania, by the way...I don't really know where we were...I think it was Kane. Thanks for all your nice comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Evil Child: So, err...Is that good or bad? Oh well, thanks anyway!  
  
Gaia: Well, I was imagining that the sorting hat would have a lot of trouble sorting him, since he doesn't state a preference. Slytherin seemed to make the most sense to me. He's a dark creature, and wants to be by himself... Actually, I think he is ambitious, and he's just not showing it. How brave was Neville in book 1 anyway? I doubt your most outstanding quality is always going to be present when you're eleven.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I swear! I wish I did, but alas...  
  
On with the next chapter then:  
  
Silent Moon: Chapter Four - Morning  
  
The dungeons were drafty, but the large, four-poster was warm and comfortable. Remus slept well and woke early. He pulled back the hangings around his bed and, seeing that everyone was still asleep, he crept out of bed and dressed. When he finished he sat on the edge of his bed. "Rosier, Walton" stirred in his sleep, but no one else was moving, and he too fell back into regular snoring.  
  
Remus left his dormitory and sat down in one of the high-backed chairs he found in the common room. The long, low room was lit only by small, greenish spheres, hanging by chains from the ceiling. The green light casted an eerie glow across the common room. As Remus sat, staring at the fireplace, a tiny house-elf ran over to it, and lit a fire. When the elf turned and spotted Remus, she squeaked and began to bow and apologize. Remus ignored the flustered elf, and stared into the fire.  
  
When the elf had gone, Remus stood and walked to a bookshelf beside the fireplace. He found many books on potions, dueling, and dark spells and creatures that he had already read. He took down an unfamiliar title - Dredful Denizens of the Deep - sat down on the floor near the newly-lit fire, and read.  
  
An hour later, Slytherins bagan to emerge from their dormitories, rubbing their eyes or dripping from a morning shower. "Snape, Severus" slumped into a chair near the fire, curled his legs beneath him, and fell asleep once more. The Black child stretched his arms out, yawinin, then slumped into a chair near the other. Prefect Malfoy, already dressed and looking quite alert, stepped in front of Remus, who was still seated on the floor, reading. Prefect Malfoy had stepped between Remus and the fire, blocking the light Remus had been reading by.  
  
Remus kept his eyes trained on his spot in the book, but when Prefect Malfoy did not move away, Remus lifted his head to look up at him.   
  
Sure that he now held Remus's attention, Prfect Malfoy stated "Students are not allowed to sit on the floor near the lit fire in his common room - the chairs are placed at the appropriate distance from the fire."  
  
Moments passed, but Remus did not move - he continued to gaze just above Prefect Malfoy's head.   
  
He seemed put off. He stood straighter and drawled "Perhaps you do not understand the circumstances." He pointed at his badge. "I am a prefect. It is my duty to ensure safety for my house mates." he pointed at Remus. "Including you. You wouldn't want to catch on fire, now would you?" Prfect Malfoy finished with his arm held up, inviting an answer. The hand dropped and the look of importance and authority Prfect Malfoy had held a moment before was replaced by a scowl. He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could continue, Remus was lifted by the Black child, and shoved into one of the high-backed chairs. A moment later, Remus had to lift his hands to catch the book he'd been reading. Prefect Malfoy had thrown it at him.  
  
"There! See? You can move!" said Prefect Malfoy, and he left the common room, followed by several Slytherins who seemed ot think breakfast was a better idea than sleep after all.  
  
The Black child glared at Remus through half-focused eyes. The glare lost heart a moment later, and the Black child slumped back into his chair.  
  
"Snape, Severus", awoken by Prefect Malfoy's drawling, stood as Remus slowly straightened himself out, staring down at the book he had been reading so peacefully. The other grabbed the book out of Remus's hands, replaced it on the shelf, and grunted "Breakfast" before trudging out of the common room.   
  
Remus stared after the other, his hands still held open in his lap. A gigh, perky, sweet female voice echoed through the nearly empty common room, causing Remus to jump up on to the arm of his chair and turn his head to see the source. A girl with thick black hair tied in braids was running acroos the room, arms wide open, yelling "Sirius! Sirius! You're here!"  
  
The Black child had his back to the perky girld. He wore a deeply pained expression. A moment later, he had forced a fake smile, and turned to face the perky girl, who was bursting with joy.  
  
"Bella!" said the Black child in a falsely cheerful welcome.  
  
'Bella' embraced the Black child, and shook him.   
  
"You're here! You're at Hogwarts" 'Bella shreiked. "And you're a Slytherin! I'm so proud." She beamed at the Black child. His body was visibly tense. "I just knew you would be. I knoew you wouln't disappoint your family. Everyone will be so proud of you. See? I told you you'd be fine, I-"  
  
"Bella." another girl, older and wearing a prefects badge on her robes had appeared from the door leading to the girls' dormitories.   
  
"Andromeda!" shrieked the perky girl called Bella, and she ran over ot the new prefect and embraced her as well. "Did you see! See! I told you he'd be Slytherin, I told you!"  
  
"Yes, I know." sighed Prefect Andromeda, sounding bored. "Just go to breakfast, Bella."  
  
"'Kay!" said Bella, and she scuttled across the room and left.  
  
"Come on, you two." said Prefect Andromeda. "I'll lead you to the Great Hall."  
  
The Black child smiled sadly. "Thanks Meda." he said.  
  
Prefect Meda eyed him, her head held high. "No problem."  
  
Remus scuffed his shoes as he walked with Prefect Meda and the Black child. The other two were talking in soft voices to one another as though they had known each other for a very long time. Remus walked behind, staring at his shoes.  
  
"I really didn't think you'd be in Slytherin." Prefect Meda was saying.  
  
"Yeah…well, you know. All the family has been." Replied the Black child, sounding somewhat guilty.  
  
Prefect Meda gave him a half-hearted smile. They were silent for the next two floors.  
  
"So, who's he?" Prefect Meda asked, louder than before. She jerked a thumb back toward Remus. Remus watched the pair of them through his scattered bangs.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but shut it a moment later. "Err…" he glanced back at Remus who dropped his gaze. "Oh, it's ahh…" He seemed to struggle to remember from the night before.  
  
I think it's, um…oh! Is that the Great Hall?" he said with a nervous look back at Remus. Prefect Meda stared at Remus, wondering why he didn't provide his own name.  
  
The Black child was staring around the Hall, which was quite as beautiful during the day as it had been at night. Remus followed Prfect Meda and the Black child to the Slytherin table. Prefect Meda sat next to Prefect Malfoy. The Black child and Remus sat across from them. When Remus sat down, Prefect Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"Oh, did you walk here all by yourself, or did Sirius have to carry you?"   
  
Prefect Malfoy and his friends laughed, as did "Snape, Severus" and "Rosier, Evan". The Black child and Prefect Meda did not laugh. Remus stared at his plate, showing no sign he'd heard Prefect Malfoy at all.  
  
Prefect Malfoy scowled at Remus. "What is your problem, kid?"  
  
When Remus didn't respond, his scowl deepened, and he leaned across the table to look into Remus's eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Prefect Malfoy grasped Remus's shoulders and shook him. The Black child protested, but Prefect Malfoy ignored him. When Remus didn't respond to the shaking, Prefect Malfoy released his shoulders and lifted Remus's head. Remus met his eyes with a blank expression.  
  
"Andromeda, there's something seriously wrong with this kid." Prefect Malfoy said, looking almost worried. Prefect Malfoy released Remus's head. Remus continued staring up at him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him!" said Prefect Meda, indignant that Prefect Malfoy was so insensitive as to say such a thing in front of Remus.  
  
"Nothing wrong with who?" asked a pretty fourth-year, sitting next to Prefect Malfoy. He pointed at Remus.   
  
The blonde girl shot a glanced at Remus then, looking back at Prefect Malfoy, she asked "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him!" said Prefect Meda. The blonde girl ignored her.  
  
"He doesn't…he's not all there." Said Prefect Malfoy, still staring at Remus.   
  
The blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look." Said Prefect Malfoy, and he started to shake Remus again.  
  
"Stop that right now! You are a Prefect, Lucius! You can't be shaking first-years!"  
  
Prefect Malfoy released Remus, who was once again staring at his empty plate. The blonde girl gazed at Remus for a moment, then grabbed his hand.  
  
She didn't pull it, or move it at all, but took it in hers and held it with a firm grip, still gazing at Remus. For almost a minute, nothing happened. People up and down the table were staring as Remus gazed at his hand, trapped in the blonde girl's grasp, while she stared at Remus, both of their expressions blank. As everyone watch in curiousty, a few faces adopted looks of sudden comprehension.   
  
Remus began to pull away.  
  
The blonde girl smiled and tightned her grip. Remus pulled back harder.  
  
Everytime Remus pulled to release his hand from her clutch, the blonde girl would tighten her hold and pull on his hand. She kept their hands locked in the same place for five minutes.   
  
Remus jumped up, snatching his hand away. He turned on his heel, and marched out of the Great Hall, everyone watching him, without eating anything.  
  
The blonde girl turned to Prefect Malfoy. "He's there. He's just ignoring you. Not a bad idea, really."  
  
A/N: That's all for chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews!  
  
Oh, I nearly forgot! Read this poem: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=627204 It's the best poem I've ever read in all my life. Thanks a lot. Bye!! 


	5. Transfiguration

A/N: It's so very short...I'm so sorry about this. I just need to get this chapter over and out before I go insane over it. I tell you, my muse is no help at all! *glares at Muse, who glares back* Oh....Now I've made him angry *pouts*.  
  
Anyway, Reviewers deserve thanks, so...  
  
Padfoot4ever: You like my style? Cool! Thanks a lot! (Padfoot For Ever!!...Please???... ohhh please!!...)  
  
Jekyll: Humor! Very little of it in my writings, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Rena Lupin: Thanks :) Oh...and uh, your in...which house? :)   
  
Kitsune Rose: I'm glad you like him :) Sorry for being late...and thanks for your review!  
  
Lynx: Alas...this chapter is shorter...sorry. You really how he refers to people? Yay! I thought it would get annoying, actually, but it'll stop after awhile - I promise he won't do it the whole time. As for what's going on in his mind...not a whole lot consciously, which is why we don't see into his feelings. It's all subconscious. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself...I think it is.  
  
Uozumi: Yes, it's Narcissa. I used to like her, but not after the fifth book *growls*...okay, I'll stop now. I look forward to reading your work soon! Thanks for the comments!  
  
jus' a finnish freek: Yay! You like it! I'm sorry for the misspellings, I don't have Word right now, and I just can't spell...I'm sorry! I intend to edit everything later. Okay, Remus in Slytherin...I guess I just don't have the problem with it that everyone else has. I can see him being ambitious - not exactly how one would imagine ambition, but I still see it. I think he's just different. Umm...I'd like to respond, but I don't know what OFC means...Uh..If you tell me I'll try to improve...ack. Oh, you didn't like James and Sirius? Hmm...I don't know, maybe I'm not communicating well with you? I thought I did James fairly well - he's stuck up in the clouds, and there's a big statue of himself up there. As for Sirius being so helpful to Remus - my throught process was that he'd have had a lot of that helpfullness quality stored up from his younger brother, who doesn't really seem to have needed his help. Since he and Regulus didn't get along, I thought Sirius would send the brotherly attention to someone else, and I thought he'd see that Remus needed it. That's my thoughts anyway. Thanks for your suggestions, and I'll try to work on this a little harder to make up for it! *gives you an oreo and pats you on the head*   
  
Disclaimer: I don't have a book series...what I do have is a headache...oww *cringes*  
  
Silent Moon: Chapter Five - Sirius Black and the Attack of the Wildly Violent Tree (Or "Transfiguration", if you'd like)  
  
Remus was waiting outside the Great Hall when the Black child had finished his breakfast. He stood against the wall, staring at his shoes. The Black child approached him, and held out Remus's class schedule, which Remus took and read. The Black child leaned against the wall next to Remus.  
  
"Sorry." he said. "About forgetting your name, I mean. I read it off you schedule, so I'll remember it now. I'm not really very good with meeting new people. Er..."  
  
The Black child turned his head, and looked around the Entrance Hall.   
  
"I, Er...I brought you some toast. My father always tells me if I eat a good breakfast, it'd make the rest of the day good too. Or something like that. Er..." he was holding out the toast, but Remus didn't move to take it. He was still reading his schedule. Though the Black child noticed that his eyes were not moving.  
  
The Black child stood in an uncomfortable silence (Remus, obviously, doesn't find silence uncomfortable), before trying again.  
  
"Er, well, my name is Sirius Black. I don't know if you knew...Umm." he gave Remus a pained expression. "Look, you don't have to talk to me, but you could at least look at me, or something..."  
  
Sirius Black looked away.  
  
Soon, the Great Hall began to empty as students headed toward their first classes. Many first years looked lost, though the Prefects were trying to point everyone in the right direction. Prefect Meda looked around the Entrance Hall and, spotting Sirius Black and Remus, approached them.  
  
"What's your first class?" she asked Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius Black looked down at the sheaf of parchment he was holding and said "Transfiguration is first."  
  
"Okay, that's with McGonagall. She's the Head of Gryffindor..." Prefect Meda began to lead the two first years toward the appropriate floor. "Try and make a good first impression with her, okay? She's not too biased against us straight off, but don't give her a reason to become angry with you."  
  
Sirius Black nodded, and glanced at Remus. Remus was scuffling along beside him, gazing down at his shoes, his face hidden by his hair.  
  
Sirius Black walked into the classroom in silence, standing straight, and his head up. It was his attempt to make a good impression that his family life had engraved into him. When he sat at the desk, he placed his bag under his chair, kept his feet flat on the floor, and his back straight. Remus, however, was another story. He was still staring at the floor as he walked in behind Sirius Black. He was silent as well, which was no suprise to anyone. He seemed to make no attempt what-so-ever to make any impression at all upon Professor McGonagall as he stared down at the empty desktop.  
  
When the late bell rang, Professor McGonagall called the class to order. She gazed around at them all with a harsh look, then began to speak.   
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back." (If this looks familiar, it's exactly what she says in book 1. She strikes me as the sort of person who uses the same lessons every year - right down to the same little speeches. If you've never had a teacher like that - lucky you)  
  
After demonstrating her skills in transfiguration by turning her desk into a pig, Professor McGonagall gave them very complicated notes, which all the Slytherins copied. Then, she gave each of them a match, and told them to attempt to change the match into a needle.  
  
Sirius Black glanced at Remus, to make sure he was copying the notes. He was and, in fact, his hand writing was perhaps the most elegant Sirius Black had ever seen. Remus took his match as Professor McGonagall handed it to him, set it on his desk, and took out a battered wand, but made no attempt to transfigure the match, as everyone around him struggled. Professor McGonagall circled the room, correcting each student's wand waving, and sometimes demonstrating the transfiguration of match to needle again for those who were lost. When she reached Remus, she sighed.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, simply staring at the match will not transfigure it. Now, pick up your wand." she stated loud enough for the whole class to hear. Some of the other first years sniggered. Remus picked up the old wand, which had once belonged to his father.  
  
"Good, now that you've managed that, why don't you try the transfiguration?" When Remus didn't move, she continued in a more quiet, and more threatening tone. "Mr. Lupin, it is simple enough to try - all you have to do is concentrate and wave your wand. It's quite simple. In fact, why don't the rest of you give it a try as well?" she added, looking around at those who had stopped their work to watch her. The room was soon quiet once more as everyone returned to their work.  
  
Remus continued staring at the match. Sirius was waving his own wand at the match, but concentrating on Remus.   
  
"Mr. Lupin, you must at least make an attempt, or I shall be forced to report your poor behavior to the Headmaster."  
  
Remus flinched at the thought of Albus Dumbledore's disappointment in him. He waved his wand, causing his match to roll of the desk.  
  
"Keep trying, Lupin." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Though by the end of class Sirius Black and Lanai Nott had both managed to make minor changes to their matches, Professor McGonagall did not seem impressed. She assigned everyone else extra homework, on top of the required essay on simple transfiguration. She assigned more homework to Remus than anyone else, as he had only made on attempt on his match, and had not retrieved it from the floor afterward.  
  
Sirius Black grumbled as he led Remus outside for their break before lunch. He seemed to think Professor McGonagall was wrong to have brought attention to Remus during class.   
  
Sirius Black made to sit down under a tree, though the tree didn't seem to think much of the idea, and began to attack him. He jumped away from it just in time, pushing Remus backward, who was reading his notes and not paying attention. Remus stumbled backward, and knocked into someone else. After a few moments of chaos, four people were on the ground, looking around at the others, and at the now still tree.  
  
The Loud One and his Follower had toppled over as well, after Remus had fallen against the latter. Sirius Black apologized repeatedly, and didn't stop until The Loud One covered Sirius Black's mouth with a hand.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" asked James Potter, though he waited for a response now that Quidditch was not being discussed.  
  
"Oh..." said James Potter a moment later. "I know you after all, don't I? You're the Black's eldest son."  
  
Sirius Black stood up, pulling Remus up as well, and eyed James Potter wearily.  
  
"So what if I am?" said Sirius Black, a note of defiance in his voice. He was staring down at them over his upturned nose. Remus was still reading his notes.  
  
James Potter gave a half-hearted shrug, stood, and helped his follower up as well. He gazed at Sirius Black for a moment, then walked away, his follower tailing after him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Read, Review...you know the drill by now, right?   
  
*runs to get some tylonel for her headache* ... *whimpers* 


	6. Albus Dumbledore

A/N: Hi! Not much to say, so:  
  
Padfoot4ever: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it!  
  
Uozumi: I feel much better now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lauro.Weird: Different is better, right? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kitsune Rose: Wow! *pats you on the head* you're a bit hyper today, aren't you? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!  
  
Jekyll: I make you curious? Well that's good! Hopefully everything will be rectified by the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lynx: Don't worry, you're sane! At least as much as I am. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rena Lupin: Aww, she's not that bad, really. Don't be too mad at her.   
  
Rheims: Is this soon enough? Thank you for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: *checks* nope, still poor. Guess I don't own Harry Potter. *checks again* Nope, no money from this story either...dang...  
  
Silent Moon - Chapter Six: Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Listen Remus," said Sirius Black as Prefect Meda led them to their first Charms class. "You can probably get away with it in a lot of classes, but not Charms. If you can't say the charm, you can't cast the charm, you know?"  
  
Remus was staring at Prefect Meda's heels. He didn't respond, but when Sirius Black repeated "You know?", he shrugged.  
  
"Well," said Sirius Black. "It's a start, at least."  
  
Professor Flitwick, according to Prefect Meda, 'loved anyone and anything.' The Slytherins found that this was true with there first class. They were used to the cold treatment they had received during their morning classes, and were shocked when Professor Flitwick treated them as kindly as he would treat his own Ravenclaws.  
  
Part of Remus expected to be treated coldly by all his teachers, even his own Head of House, Professor Buckles (who taught Defense Against the Darks Arts) (A/N: Mr. Buckles was my Spanish teacher, but I thought I'd honor him by making him head of Slytherin. I think he would do very well.) That part of Remus was therefore shocked to meet Professor Flitwick.  
  
He was a tiny and very excitable wizard with a high squeaky voice, which seemed to amuse the Slytherins. He seemed overjoyed at the familiar names he came across when taking roll, and fell off his pile of books when he called Sirius Black.  
  
Professor Flitwick had everyone split into partners. Sirius Black joined Remus out of a feeling of responsibility, though he knew it wouldn't help him at all.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted nine voices at once. Nothing happened, but Professor Flitwick continued to encourage them.  
  
"Good, good! Remember now, LeviOsa, not LeviosA!"  
  
He wandered around to each pair, correcting them where they were wrong, and giving praise to each, though none of the feathers were moving, except in the light breeze created by the constant wand waving.  
  
When he reached Sirius Black and Remus, his happy demeanor faltered for a moment. Sirius Black was waving his wand, with a flick of his wrist, and shouting "wingardium leviosa!" over and over again. Remus was mimicking Sirius Black's wand movements, but was not saying the charm.   
  
"Now, Mr. Lupin, you need to say the charm too! You and Mr. Black will surely be able to get this feather flying!"   
  
Sirius Black stopped trying to enchant the feather. Remus stopped waving his wand as well.  
  
"Oh, is there a problem?" asked Professor Flitwick, looking concerned.  
  
"Well..." said Sirius Black, looking uncertain. He glanced at Remus, who was still staring at the feather.  
  
Professor Flitwick attempted to coax Remus into saying the Charm for almost half the class. The other Slytherins snickered as they watched Remus wave his wand whenever Sirius Black did, but never saying a word. "Snape, Severus" and "Avery, Richard" seemed particularly amused.  
  
At the end of class, Professor Flitwick was forced to assign extra homework to Remus. (I'm sorry, it's just not homework at a boarding school! They don't go home!)   
  
After dinner, Professor Buckles approached Remus, and informed him that, due to complaints from his teachers, Remus was to be taken to the Headmaster's office. Sirius Black waved good-bye to Remus, though he new Remus would make no sign of recognition. He was, of course, correct.  
  
  
  
Remus had been in Albus Dumbledore's office before, when he had been arranging for Remus to attend the school. Remus remembered being told that there was no problem with him attending school, so long as there were extra precautions. Remus also knew that he was testing the Ministry of Magic - to see how far Hogwarts could go before it was too far.  
  
The great circular office was still quite the same as it had been during his last visit. The intricate portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses were still feigning sleep as they hung on the walls. The many tables holding what Remus assumed to be silver somethings were covered with the same bright purple cloths for Remus's protection. Remus's mother and his father were sitting in comfortable chintz chairs on either side of the chair Remus now took. His mother and father had been avoiding each other's eyes as they always did when they were forced into the same room. they both hid it by now smiling at Remus.  
  
Remus stared at a quill on Albus Dumbledore's desk. Remus's mother put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, honey." she said. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want - "  
  
"Oh yes he does!" his father said, staring at Remus to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Why?" his mother pouted. "He's clearly unhappy here!"  
  
Remus's father sighed.  
  
"How can you tell? He acts the same no matter where he is! You say he's unhappy at my house too!"  
  
"He is!" protested Remus's mother. "He is unhappy in that horrible...house, did you call it?"  
  
Remus's father bristled and glared at the same quill Remus had been staring at. Remus shifted his gaze to the tips of Albus Dumbledore's steepled fingers.   
  
Remus's mother continued. "If you would just let him stay with me for a while, I could -"  
  
"You could not!" said his father. "You wouldn't be able to control him! I barely can, and I've got a wand!"  
  
At this, Remus's mother jumped to her feet, glaring at Remus's father. "Wizards are not any better than muggles and squibs and anyone else! You all think you're so-"  
  
"Wizards are better than muggles and squibs for this!" said Remus's father, jumping to his feet as well, and glaring at her instead of the poor quill, which was slightly singed. Remus picked it up.  
  
"How would you know? No one ever lets a squib try anything."  
  
Albus Dumbledore unsteepled his fingers and held out a hand. Remus gave him the burnt quill.  
  
"Let you try? That's absurd! If he got loose, he could kill off the whole neighborhood!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore examined the quill. He took out his wand, tapped it, and restored it to new.  
  
"My baby would never do anything like that!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore handed the quill back to Remus, who set it on the desk were it had been. Remus took out his wand.  
  
"You see how you are! You're so blind! 'My baby wouldn't...!' Maybe not, but, I assure you, the wolfling would!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore gave a nod of encouragement. Remus bent down, pointed his wand at the quill, and concentrated...  
  
"How could you say such a thing about a child!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore let out a grand cheer and began to clap. Remus had transfigured his feather quill into a fountain pen.   
  
Remus's mother and his father both started. Neither seemed aware that the other two had been in the same room.  
  
"Well, then" said Albus Dumbledore. "I think I've an idea for how to solve this little problem. You may both go now."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"No need to worry Ms. Lupin, Argus will guide you home safely."  
  
"What do you mean, sol-?"  
  
"I've already summoned the Knight Bus for you, Mr. Lupin. It's waiting outside."  
  
Remus's mother and his father stood staring at Albus Dumbledore in shock.  
  
"You may go back to your common room, Remus."  
  
His mother's and his father's gazes watched Remus as he left the office. He stood outside the Slytherin Common Room until the blonde girl came and said the password to open the door.  
  
A/N: If you all have the time, would you mind reading and reviewing my other story, called Lost and Found? I'd really appreciate it. I just want to see if I should continue it after I've finished Silent Moon. Thanks a lot. Cookies to anyone who reviews it! 


	7. Peter and his Potions Problems

A/N: Sorry for all the delays. I _am_ working on all of my stories (for the exception of Mark Evans, for obvious reasons. That will be taken down shortly). I am also, however, a college student now, so I don't have much time as I'd like. Again, I'm very sorry about the wait. I looked around, and this was the story on most people's favorites lists (I found 11 people with this on their favorite stories. Meanwhile, only 4 people for Lost. The other ones, no one knows about yet, so no one has them on a list.), so I've decided to try and finish this one first. Let me know if you're waiting on another one of my stories.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be going to a state school, trust me. I am not making money off of this story, either. See the previous comment.

Silent Moon: Chapter Seven - Peter and his Potion Problems

Prefect Meda guided the two Slytherin boys to their first Potions class with her usual advice.

"Professor Buckles is head of Slytherin, so he should be easy to get on with. He's really very fond of our family..."

Over all, Sirius Black felt that Remus would do well in Potions - at least better than any of their other classes. Prefect Meda reassured them (though Remus did not appear worried - he was his usual stoic self) that Professor Buckles was good about allowing students to choose their own partners, given the dangerous subject material. Unfortunately, it did not apply to the first lesson.

"We'll be working on a simple shrinking solution, today," said Professor Buckles, after he had finished calling roll. Sirius had tried to raise Remus's hand for him, without anyone noticing. "Liste for your name, then pair up with your partner."

He called out the names of the partners to-be. Quite unluckily, Sirius Black was the first name called, and it was followed by James Potter. Sirius Black left Remus, glancing at him worriedly More concerned was Peter, when his name was called next to Remus's. He glanced around when no one stood up to meet him.

Sirius Black whispered to James Potter, who then pointed Remus out to Peter. Peter, relieved to find his partner, stalked over to where Remus sat. He whispered a "Hello." Remus stared at his quill, lying on the table in front of him.

Professor Buckles wrote the simple instructions on the black board with a wave of his wand. There was quite a bit of scuffling as students moved to acquire the proper ingredients and tools for the solution. Peter stared at Remus, who had no moved from staring at his quill, and made no response to Peter at all. Peter said "I'll go get the ingredients, then?" feeling rather put off when Remus did not make any effort to reply.

Peter wasn't used to making the executive decisions. Remus wouldn't do anything unless Peter set out the tools in front of him, and told him what to do.

The majority of the class worked in silence as Professor Buckles stalked around the room, correcting their mistakes before they could blow up the dungeons. At the end of the class, he handed out vials to pour a sample of their potion for grading. He specifically ignored Peter's out-  
stretched hand, and forced the vial into Remus's hand instead.

Peter was in a very bad mood by the end of class. Remus held the vial loosely, and nearly dropped it when Peter tried to pour the potion, which was supposed to be orange, but was now a nice lilac, into the vial. Remus was still staring at his shoes. When the bell rang, Peter stalked over to James Potter, who put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, and let them out of the dungeon, already starting on a one-sided conversation about quidditch.

Sirius, who had been watching Remus's mistakes from the other side of the room, walked over to Remus, put Remus's book back in his bag, and tried to lead him away to lunch.

Remus wouldn't move.

Sirius was shocked - Remus had never resisted anyone. But Remus would not budge from his chair, still staring at his shoes. His hands were gripping a small chopping knife that they'd used during class. It was shaking.

Sitting down across from him, Sirius watched as Remus shifted his grip on the knife. Sirius looked around as Remus stared at nothing. Professor Buckles had left the room - they were alone. There was no movement outside in the hallway. Remus set the knife down with a small 'clink!'

Remus lifted his head, and stared at Sirius. There was little change to his usual blank expression, but, to Sirius anyway, his eyes seemed to shine with a sadness he'd never seen before. It was more emotion that anyone had seen from Remus for many years.

Remus stood, still looking at Sirius. Sirius stood as well. They went to lunch.

A/N: That's all. Yes, it's short for such a long wait... But it's important. Well, thanks for your patience (forced or not), and thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. You will review, right? I already thanked you and everything... Heh, Okay, I'll stop now.


End file.
